


A Matter for Later

by jin_24



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, FE3H Kinkmeme Light, Frottage, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Some Plot, Top Ignatz, non-canon ending, prompt: cumming on chest, prompt: nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jin_24/pseuds/jin_24
Summary: When Raphael agrees to pose nude for Ignatz, things get a little steamy.
Relationships: Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	A Matter for Later

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a playlist [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4xDs8TrnPlkJ1VAxmoP25p?si=8uc91ZyBSVqUL8PBRiuMsw)

“Is this good?” Raphael asks, unsure of his posture and why he’d even face this way for a painting. Ignatz nods in reassurance when Raphael tilts his chin to look back at him. Raphael holds his arms awkwardly at his sides as Ignatz studies him, alternating with glances back at his canvas to get an idea for the composition of the piece. Raphael turns away reluctantly and fixes his shoulders to relax his limbs.

Raphael has always supported Ignatz in everything. Even when Ignatz was convinced he would give up on painting, and his entire life, to be a knight. It’s not that Raphael pressured him not to, or even said anything particularly convincing to make Ignatz change his mind. It was how confident and carefree he was when he’d put things into perspective for Ignatz. How he was so sure that everything would work out. How Raphael suggested Ignatz eat more for his health by just dropping food in front of him, and inspired Ignatz to care about himself more by just being Raphael. It was to Ignatz’s surprise that after all that encouragement, Raphael settled on his own dreams and never became a knight after the war.

“That’s perfect, Raphael,” Ignatz says to Raphael’s back as he goes still and allows Ignatz to begin working.

Raphael insists this is where he wants to be. And after Ignatz decided to stay around at the inn with him, and one thing led to another, Raphael rephrased his statement to say that he is exactly where he wants to be, there’s _no way_ he wouldn’t be happy with where he is. A small room, Ignatz, and food is all he’d ever need. And maybe a window that catches the afternoon sun, like it's doing right now in their small innkeepers quarters. So Ignatz relinquishes any attempts to argue with him, because Raphael was right, and Ignatz did tend to worry over things until he made himself unhealthy. If he didn’t have Raphael to ground him, Ignatz isn’t sure where he’d be. 

They’d reunited over a year ago. Ignatz did some soul searching and was unreachable for a few years. Ignatz was the one to seek Raphael out, ask around about what he’d gotten into, which led him to the inn. Maya had already gone off to get into her own adventures, and they agreed it was good for her. As long as everyone was happy. 

Ignatz wasn’t sure he’d stay. He started by making excuses not to leave, like being too busy with painting remembrances in the place they grew up. Then Ignatz started telling himself he had to help Raphael in some way here. But even before that first night, Ignatz knew he would always feel linked to Raphael and it wasn’t just because of their parents. Raphael was right. It never was that. 

So it was about time for Ignatz to remind Raphael of that promise he’d made to paint Raphael back during the war. And not for anyone else this time. 

“You sure you don’t want to paint my chest?” 

Warmth spreads through Ignatz as he recalls the day they made the agreement. Raphael never did finish that training he was talking about. Things got out of hand with the war, and time sure flies. Something in Raphael’s voice tells Ignatz that he's thinking about that moment years ago, too.

“In due time, dear.” 

Raphael hears the smile in Ignatz’s voice and vaguely wonders what that's all about. Then Ignatz goes quiet and Raphael knows he’s working now because he hears the familiar scrape of brush against canvas. 

Raphael doesn’t care about being nude for extended amounts of time. Nor does he mind being in silence while Ignatz works. He thinks this will be a piece of cake. But it's like the second Ignatz asks Raphael to stand still that his entire body wants to fight him. 

He didn’t realize how long this would feel. And because Raphael’s turned away from Ignatz for this piece, he really wants to see Ignatz's face. Raphael doesn’t say anything, but he feels the urge to fidget and shift his weight. Raphael ignores the itch on his back and the anxiousness that makes him want to take a peek at Ignatz as he works. He should think about other things, but he doesn’t want to get so absent-minded that he scratches that spot anyway without realizing it. He would probably normally try to talk to Ignatz to keep his mind off of it, but he doesn’t want to distract Ignatz either. 

He’s bad at this, Raphael realizes. So maybe Raphael huffs to himself in irritation at that moment and doesn’t notice, but Ignatz peers up through his bangs and stills his brush when he notices the change in Raphael’s demeanor. 

“Don’t overthink it,” Ignatz offers with a small smile that he hides, even though he knows Raphael is too freaked out to turn his head to look and catch him.

Raphael is always like this. Sickeningly sweet and selfless to no end. It used to bother Ignatz when he was younger and filled with guilt. Even with an admission and Ingatz’s insistence that some things were important enough to be upset over, to Ignatz’s disbelief, Raphael kept up his stubborn optimism. 

“Oh, I’m fine. Completely. I could do this all day,” Raphael responds, though his body is nearly shaking from the impatience and Ignatz couldn’t not notice it if he tried. Ignatz thinks it's cute that Raphael is being prideful, so he decides he should reward Raphael for all this effort somehow. Also, the longer he stared at Raphael’s ass, the more he was imagining Raphael being useful and compliant with Ignatz’s wishes later. Ignatz, too, had a lot of patience, so those thoughts wouldn’t stop him from completing the task at hand.

Raphael thought he’d about centered his mind and was getting pretty good at this no moving thing when Ignatz finally announces, “I'm done!” 

Raphael blinks and forgets what that’s supposed to mean for him at first. Ignatz would say he’s exaggerating, _‘it wasn’t that long’_ , and the thought almost makes him chuckle out loud. He moves his limbs unsurely until he looks at Ignatz, who smiles widely and continues organizing and checking his paints to make sure their containers are secured. 

Ignatz steps aside to make room for Raphael to walk up to the easel. Raphael stands there in front of it pensively, with his hand to his chin like a huge, and very nude, ornate statue. He scrutinizes it like it's not his own ass, but something lavish on display as his stuffy company awaits a grandiose remark about the piece. But Ignatz knows Raphael is not that kind of person, and his comments will be very much Raphael. Ignatz grabs his glass of water he’d set aside and leans back on the edge of the bed to enjoy his own view, crossing a leg and leaning back leisurely on his elbow. 

“Hmm. Are you sure you got it right?” Raphael turns his waist to try and unsuccessfully check out his own rear for comparison. Ignatz laughs into his drink because _that's_ what he came up with to say, and it's so perfect.

“Yes, Raphael. I would know.”

As if to emphasize his point, Ignatz treats his eyes as if it takes a significant amount of effort to drag up Raphael's form to meet his gaze. Ignatz stretches a slender arm out to set his glass aside and moves to lean onto his back. As the movement captures his rapt attention, Raphael turns fully to watch Ignatz as he reclines onto the bedspread. Raphael might have said something to make Ignatz laugh some more, like _‘thought there'd be more muscle’_ and flex his arms to show more of himself off, but he loses track of what he was supposed to be thinking about.

“Oh.” Raphael's mouth stays open after the sound leaves his lips. He stares long at Ignatz's body laid out and Ignatz raises his arms behind his head as if he were very comfortable with Raphael's perusal of his actions. “I, uh... What was I saying?”

Ignatz does laugh anyway, a soft and seductive sound. Raphael always did love the toasty timbre in Ignatz's voice. It’s the first bite into fresh bread on sandwiches kind of warm, or something more romantic if all of Raphael's metaphors didn't involve food. It fit Ignatz very well and, paired with a smile, it could drive Raphael to almost painful palpitations in his large chest.

Ignatz's eyes find places lower on Raphael's body to rest upon and his gaze ascends again, eyes dancing with amusement. “Already?”

“Ignatz, you know I can't help it when you look at me like that…” Raphael blushes and almost wants to hide how much this was getting him worked up, but he can see the effect it's having on Ignatz too. Ignatz isn't shy about it either, as he rubs his palm slowly over the front of his slacks, loose button-down shirt already untucked and splayed to the sides of his lap.

“Can't help yourself, huh?” As his movements continue, Ignatz's voice comes out husky and soft, in that way that always has Raphael falling apart. “Then come over here already.”

Raphael stumbles over to Ignatz eagerly. He's completely exposed, and there's no grace in the way Raphael lowers himself above Ignatz, hands on either side of his head to hold himself up, but Ignatz finds it stunning anyway as golden eyes capture him from above. Raphael settles a bare thigh over either side of Ignatz on the bed and he keeps his weight on his knees. Ignatz rolls his fingers over the backs of Raphael's legs and trails upward as he lays fully onto his back. Raphael exhales shakily and digs lightly into Ignatz’s shoulders because he wants this so bad, and to silently ask Ignatz to do whatever he's going to do that much sooner.

“I can't resist you much either,” Ignatz says in a breathy voice, and the words fade into a chuckle of disbelief as Raphael leans in and moves his lips along Ignatz's jaw, his ass raising in the air as he bends forward. Ignatz's sounds of amusement, and equal neediness, puff out in air that brushes along Raphael's cheek. Raphael shivers and moves his head to kiss Ignatz, all tongue and open-mouthed. Ignatz moans up into his mouth as Raphael's tongue flicks hard at the corner of his lips, creating droplets that slide down Ignatz's chin because he knows that's how Ignatz likes it. Ignatz tangles his tongue with Raphael's and gravity does the dirty work for them to reward Ignatz with a glistening wet layer over his heat-reddened face.

Ignatz's hands have finally found purchase on his study for today, because it would be a shame if he didn't get to play with it after all that time spent staring and unable to touch. His hands sink into the sinewy curve of Raphael's toned ass and massage it under his grip. In Raphael's persistent haste, he grabs Ignatz's face in his hands and kisses him hard. Ignatz's fingers tease at the inner cheek as he pulls and presses at Raphael's ass, and Raphael's encouraging noises on his tongue get louder. Ignatz is content to just fuck his fingers into Raphael's ass with how he's pushing back impatiently against his palms, but Ignatz was planning on something else this evening. 

Ignatz releases his grip to run his nails up Raphael's sides and his hands meet in the center of his front, splaying out over Raphael's pecs and gripping them appreciatively. Ignatz moans openly into the kiss as he closes his fingertips over both of Raphael's nipples and pulls. Raphael releases his mouth to whine, high-pitched and grateful for the stimulation.

As Ignatz continues teasing him, Raphael presses his tongue in a hot trail along the side of Ignatz's neck, grazing his teeth against his collarbone and letting his hand fold into curly tresses at Ignatz’s nape as he cries out into Ignatz's shoulder whenever Ignatz pulls harshly.

“Oh, you're so beautiful,” Ignatz breathes in admiration, pushing up at Raphael to lift him away and look into his eyes. Ignatz opens his mouth and slides down on the bed to place his teeth against Raphael's chest above him as he tweaks his flesh between his fingers, and Raphael tenses, pulling harder at Ignatz's hair. Ignatz bites down on Raphael’s chest and they moan in unison. The bite is only hard enough to leave a soft impression and he marks Raphael with a cluster of the same pattern along the muscle there, until Ignatz can't take the lack of stimulation much longer.

“Get up, my love,” Ignatz coaxes Raphael, his tone caressing Raphael’s ears like silk and commanding at the same time. Raphael isn’t sure how Ignatz does that, but he would break his back to hear it over and over again. Raphael pushes up slightly from hovering over Ignatz to look down at him. “Lay down for me.” Raphael eyes him in short protest as Ignatz retracts his hands, but he isn’t one to make refusals when Ignatz uses that tone in bed. 

As an explanation while he’s stripping his shirt and shimmying his slacks down, Ignatz offers, “I said I would get your chest, didn’t I?” Ignatz smirks because Raphael’s attention is on his lower half, watching eagerly as Ignatz pulls himself out of his pants. 

Under Raphael's hungry gaze, Ignatz leans over and traps Raphael's arms next to his head and under his hands. Ignatz kisses Raphael, brief and tender, before moving his lips down Raphael's neck and collarbone, and settling his lips against Raphael's sternum in hot kisses all the length down his front. Ignatz keeps his fingers laced with Raphael's as he sucks along the divot between Raphael's rib bones and chest. Satisfied, Ignatz lifts his eyes and finds Raphael’s trained on his lips and tongue. With a heated gaze, Ignatz trails his lips upward to take a nipple into his mouth and Raphael watches with his mouth hung open in a long and resonant moan. 

Raphael's grip is tight on his hands as Ignatz bites and flicks at his hardened nipple before moving to the other side to do the same. Ignatz hears Raphael mumble for it _harder_ , so Ignatz alternates holding his teeth over the nub and closing them into a small bite before flicking his tongue rapidly over his nipples to stimulate them constantly as Raphael cries out and squirms around in the sheets. Raphael tries to grind his neglected cock against Ignatz's stomach and Ignatz gets the idea.

Ignatz lowers a hand down Raphael's front and grabs his cock to stroke him slowly while he keeps his lips over Raphael's nipple and slurps it into his mouth, letting his saliva run down Raphael's shuddering chest. As Ignatz picks up the pace, Raphael calls out his name and tries to reach for Ignatz too with his free hand. Ignatz smiles against Raphael at the gesture and lifts his hips to line them up with Raphael's. Ignatz grinds against Raphael and pulls a whine from Raphael’s lips. Ignatz’s hand lowers to rub their dicks together in his fist, and Ignatz opens his mouth into a breathy moan as Raphael's hand joins his. Raphael’s back arches and he pulls Ignatz even closer against him. With his free hand, Ignatz returns to pulling at Raphael’s nipples and Raphael’s hand moves faster around them. 

Raphael’s moans quicken as Ignatz fucks into their hands faster and Raphael grinds up to meet Ignatz’s hips with bruising force. Ignatz covers Raphael’s mouth with a kiss and after some well-timed sharp tugs at his nipples, Raphael’s hips begin to sputter. Ignatz caresses his nose, chin, and jaw with his lips as Raphael cries out and releases in waves across both their chests. Ignatz strokes Raphael and slows his hand to squeeze Raphael against his hard cock as he finishes. 

When Raphael comes down completely, Ignatz moves up the bed to straddle Raphael’s hips. Ignatz’s hand moves fast and hard as he pumps himself to release while Raphael whispers sweet words of adoration and rubs his hands up Ignatz’s thighs. 

Ignatz rolls his thumb over Raphael’s nipple with his other hand, staring into Raphael’s eyes while he fucks his own hand. Ignatz cries out a satisfied groan when he comes, his load joining Raphael’s and coating his chest messily. Ignatz moves his hand over himself when there’s nothing left inside him and even when he’s lowering his mouth to Raphael’s chest to suck his nipples clean, their combined fluids pulling a moan from his lips as they meet his tongue. Ignatz’s hand slows to a stop and he’s still sucking and leaving bites on his chest while Raphael makes happy noises and runs his fingers through Ignatz’s sweat-matted hair. Ignatz’s fingertips join his tongue, and smooth over Raphael’s sensitive buds as if he’s making amends for his earlier treatment. Raphael didn’t mind any of it, and he tells Ignatz as much while Ignatz plays with his chest.

Ignatz finally collapses onto the bed at Raphael’s side, his bangs sticking to his forehead, weighed down with sweat, and because his face is covered in various fluids. Raphael rolls over to pull Ignatz closer and lay his head on Ignatz’s chest like he isn’t as heavy as he is. Despite the weight, Ignatz lives for the feeling, and he puts a hand into Raphael’s tresses to rub his scalp and show that he approves. Raphael lets out a deep, contented sigh against Ignatz, and it's at this point that Ignatz is actually thinking with his brain again.

“Oh, Raphael, we're a mess. This is going to be so much linen to wash, and not to _mention_ the time I would spend cleaning my hai—”

“Ignatz.” Raphael lifts his head to meet Ignatz’s eyes in a level gaze. Ignatz knows Raphael’s going to say the kind of thing he always does when Ignatz gets to worrying. Instead, Raphael takes Ignatz’s lips in a kiss. Raphael coaxes Ignatz with gentle presses of his lips, and the tension leaves his body without him realizing it. Raphael pulls back a couple of minutes later and opens his mouth to finish. “We can take care of it later.” 

And there it is. It does everything for Ignatz’s nerves that he expects, and he relaxes onto his back to let Raphael settle into him more. Raphael tangles his legs with Ignatz’s, and with little reluctance, Ignatz wraps his arms around him.


End file.
